Selatan Archipelago
Selatan Archipelago is an area in Just Cause 2. Description Selatan means "South" in Malaysian and Indonesian. It's one of the nine districts in Panau and is a series of off-shore islands situated in the south-east of the country. The islands have very little population and feature many jungle-like environments. The district is more or less isolated from the rest of Panau. The most northwestern area of the Country is around 35 kilometers away, making at least a 10 minute journey via plane. Making the journey on foot is almost impractical and could take at least 10 hours to do so. However, there are many bases with helicopters stationed on site quite close to eachother, so procuring transportation is mildly easy to do. That is, if you want to fight through an angry mob of armed Panau Military to get one. In the South East of the island is the Wajah Ramah Fortress, which has three huge faces carved into a cliff, similar to Mount Rushmore in South Dakota. Those are featured in the Agency mission "Into the Den". There's a dead Sperm whale that can be blown up to reveal an Armor Part. See also: Easter Eggs. The North and West of the district is better connected by roads but there are no airports in Selatan Archipelago and less settlements than anywhere else. One odd thing about this district's military bases is that some of them contain a very low amount of vehicles, some don't have vehicles at all, and three of them contain green-marked vehicles, two of which are all green-marked. Geography The district is split up into numerous islands, the Southern parts being the largest. The district is covered by tropical jungle and white sandy beaches. To the north-east, there is a large area of water, which makes it difficult to reach the bordering East Tanah Raya other than boat. Panau Tengah Bay and Senjakala Islands are situated to the West. The South and East islands are bordered by the sea. The most south-eastern island is a mountainous oasis having no population at all and seems to be very similar to the islands of Isla Sorna and Isla Nublar from the Jurassic Park films. Even the maps of the islands are similar. There's actully a few small unmarked villages in that area, but they seems to be more or less abandoned, since that fact that no civilians are seen there. Settlements There are very few civilian settlements in this district, but the largest settlement is the city of Pekan Kesuma, located on the western shore of the area. There are more soliders there than civilians. The area is the leading district in military power. Oil and gas fields See also: Panauan Oil. Selatan Archipelago has a oil and a gas field in the most eastern part of the Archipelago. When Pandak Panay's scientists was searching for Gas fields, in addition to the gas field they found, they also found a huge oil field, even known as the Selatan Oil Field, which's also became the largest known field in the world. The field was never exploited due to a nuclear explosion in the last game mission and the interrests on the field disappeared due to thoughts on contamination. In reality, nuclear explosions are harmless to undersea oil fields and the field is surely like it was before. East of the oil field, a gas field known as the Selatan Gas Field can be found. It's exploited with an alone rig named Pelantar Gas Panau Selatan. History The area was most likely a isolated wasteland in the early centuries, during the time of the colonial powers. Bridges did not exist at all at most places, and that was probably the cause that the area was so isolated. Though a lot of small fishing villages existed, and probably even the city Pekan Kesuma. Also the Ular Tribe did have presence in the area, even at the most south-eastern islands, evidenced by all the temple ruins they left behind. When Papa Panay erected a road system, the area become more populated and even a few resorts started to pop up there. Though the south-eastern islands still remained unpopulated, even if it could be used as a hiking and climbing area. The Ular Tribe probably used to grow their beloved drugs in the isolated parts of the district, not disturbed by law enforcements. No one did ever know about the secret hidden under one of the seabeds in the eastern part of the district. Natural gas was probably leaking from the seabed since hundred thousands of years ago, but since the district was so fairly populated, no one got known about the secret reservoirs. But in the other districts, it was known about Natural Gas pockets under the seabeds, and when Pandak Panay took the power and started to research all the seabeds, he also researched those around the Selatan Archipelago. Shortly his scientists found a Gas Reservoir under the seabed, and they also sighted the gold itself, when locating a oil field, and it was not a regular oil field; the Selatan field was now the largest known field in the world. After that the regime erected a system of military bases, mostly at the south-eastern islands, including Panay's personal fortress. Some of the bases very most likely purposed to produce bio fuel from plants in the rain forest. Also two ports and a lone Gas Rig was erected in the eastern part. The oil field was to be exploited later after completed all the tests including test drilling. The area could have been the new heart of the Panauan Oil industry if not the oil field area got hit by one of Panay's own nuclear missiles. The field was then believed to be contaminated and the interest staggered. According to reality, the oil field is surely completely what it was before the nuke, waiting for someone to extract the oil. The area still became a more populated place, as the regime did erect multiply resorts all over the district. This base hosts a huge number of military bases, some of which are really unique in design, be it a different layout, or a large number of soldiers. Gallery Kem Komander Williamson.jpg|Kem Komander Williamson, a military base on the south-eastern island. Pelantar Gas Panau Selatan.jpg|The only offshore rig in the area, Pelantar Gas Panau Selatan. Carcavoda Mountain.png|Carcavoda Mountain, a peak in the archipelago. Red Si-47 Leopard.jpg|Parts of the district seen from the east. Pekan Kuil.png|The touristal resort Pekan Kuil. Tropical Peak.jpg|The Tropical Peak is the highest mountain in the district. Crescent building 2.png|The odd Unnamed religious site at X:20160; Y:27740 is located in the district. Pulau Dongeng.jpg|The largest base in the district, Pulau Dongeng. Whale.jpg|The Beached Whale. Trivia *In real life, this archipelago is similar in name to the Raja Ampat Islands located in West Papua Province, Indonesia. Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Content Category:Islands of Panau